Cynic
by saioma
Summary: Kokichi had planned this so perfectly. He knew the curtain was coming to a close and did what he could to let everyone else escape this hell of a school, yet it still didnt feel like it was just time to leave. (NDRV3/Chapter 5/MAJOR SPOILERS) MOTHERFUCKING ANGST BABY its short and my writing is Bad. it also switches Shuichi's POV once


Kokichi Ouma knew everything was going as he had planned. Getting shot with the crossbow, ending up being poisoned, and was well on his way to the end of his role.

Kokichi had planned this so perfectly. He knew the curtain was coming to a close and did what he could to let everyone else escape this hell of a school, yet it still didn't feel like it was just time to leave.

Thinking he played the perfect villain, a fake mastermind, everybody turned against him. He had no one, nobody who would shed tears once he was gone.

Though, at second thought, it should be like this. No one mourns for the wicked, after all. The role played was a sacrifice he had to make.

* * *

Notes scattered all over his room, papers thrown, crushed, or even torn. So much precious, needed information, thrown down the drain. It was useless.

Kokichi knew who the mastermind was yet he was holding back on saying anything. It was hard, sure it definitely was because the Ultimate Detective, Saihara Shuuichi, would constantly check up on him.

His heart was on display for Shuichi, black and withered. It hurt. If Shuichi were to take it then maybe he would heal. The possibilities of what he could do with his heart remained uncounted.

Soft smiles, a soft touch, a soft voice. Shuichi undeniably was good to him. Never boring him in the slightest. Lies were always told to his face, until Shuichi spoke up.

"Kokichi, even you know there is only one chance to win this killing game. You lie constantly, put up a fake mask and try so hard to hide the truth," Shuichi spoke. "But _why_? Why would you constantly put _your_ life on the line?"

Kokichi stops with the smile he's always constantly wearing and looks up at the slightly taller boy. "My, my, my...! Shuichi-chan sure has seen through me. But what a _waste_... I thought I could just go on for a little bit longer." He slightly frowns.

"Shuichi-chan you've been able to see right through my lies like a ghost for a long time now..! It certainly hasn't been boring trying to steal your heart playing the cat and mouse game," He grins. "though I think it's about time you start worrying about yourself and not a **_liar_** like myself."

Kokichi turns away from the Detective and runs out of the room before Shuichi could question it. Truth be told, not only was he showing signs to Shuichi, he wanted him to come chase after him on that day.

* * *

Kokichi barely had talked to Shuichi since then. Writing down victims, culprits, deaths, and alibies was hard work to be done by himself.

Taking back his heart and hoping it to be unfazed, to not be shattered. It wasn't like that. Like a rose without petals or even a glass that had fallen out of hands, it was broken

Realizing quick that when he saw liquid fall to the floor, it was only to be his tears. It was hard to tell if they were real.

Crying crocodile tears were always so easy to fake, to lie about. But seeing his heart had finally given up, he couldn't hold back what he was trying so desperately to not let out.

Without realizing it, he had fallen to his knees. The dreadful, heartbroken boy sitting alone inside of his room crying as loud as he could.

* * *

Shuichi had finally grown tired of waiting for Kokichi to talk to him once more, to try to get him to just get out of his room.

He walked over to the door of the Supreme Leader, hearing muttering and shoes shuffling along the floor, when it came to an abrupt stop.

Confused, Shuichi was going to knock on the door, he put his hand into a fist and was about to hit the door when he heard a big thud.

It was silent. What Shuichi could not believe was what he heard afterwards. It was almost like a child crying, wailing and words no one could understand.

Shuichi decided then that he wouldn't listen anymore. Little had he known that what was happening was caused by him and not realizing it soon enough, it was too late.

* * *

Once back to reality Kokichi turned to the Ultimate Astronaut, Kaito Momota, and nodded. The pain in his chest and heart were never to fade but it has to be done. This was the last chance to reveal who the mastermind of this killing game was.

As he had heard Momota push the button, Kokichi turned to him, weak and frail like a child.

"At least I wasn't boring, right?" He smiled. Momota only nodded slightly before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.

Kokichi turned back and looked up, seeing the machine get closer and closer, all the while he was getting weaker and weaker before he shut his eyes and everything went black.

* * *

His role was played. The curtains had closed, and it was just left to the Ultimate Detective to find out who the mastermind really was.

It was hard to leave things up to him, to let someone other than Kokichi take care of his own nasty deeds. Kokichi trusted Shuichi, and he knew it would play out like it was supposed to.


End file.
